Most swimming pools have a pool pump and filter assembly to remove debris, both large and small from the pool and to cleanse and purify the pool water, so that swimmers may enjoy a clean, healthy pool. Pool pump and filter assemblies are essential for maintaining a useable pool, and keeping the pool pump and filter assembly clean, free of foreign debris, and working is important.
In many swimming pools, water is drawn off the top surface of the pool water, and also near the bottom of the pool, into piping that communicates the water to the pool pump and filter assembly. A pump in the pool pump and filter assembly spins an impeller to create pressure which draws the water into the pool pump and filter assembly and which returns water to the pool after it has been filtered and cleaned. A filter in the pool pump and filter assembly typically removes very fine particulates from the pool water, but there are several pre-filters which remove larger material before it can reach the pool pump and filter assembly. One pre-filter is disposed just upstream of the pump and prevents debris from entering the impeller of the pump.
Another pre-filter, carried in the pool skimmer assembly, is disposed upstream from the pre-filter for the pump. The pool skimmer assembly routes water from either the top surface of the pool water, the bottom of the pool, or both, into the pool pump and filter assembly. The pool skimmer routes water from the surface of the pool water into the pool pump and filter assembly when the pool water is at a high level. When the pool water is at a low level, the pool skimmer routes water from the bottom of the pool into the pool pump and filter assembly. The pool skimmer is typically fit with a basket that collects debris from the water immediately after being drawn from the pool. The basket generally has large openings and collects large items, such as leaves, sticks, twigs, bugs, feathers, and other similar debris. Various designs and developments have been made with pool skimmer baskets, including baskets that lock into the pool skimmer, baskets with handles, baskets that minimize clogging, and baskets that minimize the destructive effects of cavitation. With all of these designs, the basket eventually fills with debris, becomes clogged, and has to be emptied for the pool pump and filter assembly to operate properly. Unfortunately, most pool skimmer baskets are very difficult to clean, and debris can become stuck in the basket, requiring that the basket be shaken violently, beat against a hard object, or that the pool operator actually use his hand to dig out water-logged debris. The inventor has realized that an improved pool skimmer basket is needed.